The Boy by the Window
by dwarfperson
Summary: Sirius has been forced to live the rest of his life in solitude. His best friend told on him. His mother sent him away, unable to face him. He was only 13. 4 years go by and Sirius changes. And then there is the little girl in the street. Rated T for depression.


**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Please R&R! Hope u like! xxxxxxxx**

The Boy by the Window

I looked out the window. How stupid those Muggles were. Thinking all this, all of my world, is just a dream. Just a story. Not real. How can they know anything anyway! They are just stupid. I look in the mirror at the young boy standing at the window. His fists were clenched in anger and he was so tense, he looked so fragile.

"NO!", I screamed and threw myself at the mirror. It smashed into a thousand tiny pieces, that dug into my skin. I was not Fragile! I am not Fragile! I am not weak like you Muggles! I am Stronger than you ever were! I seemed to be screaming inside my head but I was ever silent on the outside. I held up a shard of glass and I saw my reflection in it. My body was bloody and my ripped skin looked like it had been shredded. It was then when I started to cry. I was making no sound, Only silent tears were running down my face. Tears mixed with blood and sweat and finally I fell into oblivion. Unconscious to the world.

The little girl played in the street. She was bubbly and happy, bouncing around. Not knowing what the world was. Stupid Muggles. I did not move when she looked up at the many windows. Her mouth hung open in amazement. She did not know the real meaning of this cruel building. She saw my face. Her eyes locked with mine. She smiled a toothy grin, and then rushed inside. It was always the same. I faded back into my room away from the window. I could still see outside, but no one could see me. The little girl had come rushing back and was holding hands with another young girl. She was pointing up at my window saying "Look Look!", but the older girl shook her head and told her not to be silly. They went back inside. I put my face up to the glass and closed my eyes. I was unaware of the woman who had entered my room behind me. She jabbed me in the back and I fell onto the bed. This time I had been stupid. I let her see me.

"You boy, come with me!", the woman said and dragged me away, out of my room and down into the oblivion of the real world.

Stupid Muggle.

I lay on my bed, in pain. The little girl was out side the window, she was playing and laughing. The window was open so I could hear her. You may wonder why the window is open? It is because I can not shut it. I am worthless. All the energy from inside me was taken away. It was taken away a long time ago. When I was younger. My mother, shouting and screaming at me, telling me I was worthless. I sat cowering with my hands over my ears. I was afraid. All my friends, I would never see them again. Not since she took me away from them. She took me away from all that was happy to me. She took it all away when I was only 13 years old. That stupid woman.

"Sirius? Sirius is that really you?".

No, it can't be! Not that voice. No, please.

I look up. Then jerked my head back to look out the window. He was sitting by the broken mirror. Except there was no mirror there any more. Just an empty frame. Just an empty frame. Like me.

I could hear him hesitate, then he started to walk towards me. He was reaching out his arm.

"NO!"

"Sirius, please", he said.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted.

"Sirius, I can help-"

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! GET AWAY FROM ME! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE? SHE SENT YOU DIDN'T SHE? DIDN'T SHE?", I thunder at him.

"no, no" He says, "I came here of my own free will. Sirius, I missed you."

"WELL YOU TOOK A BLOODY LONG TIME TO WORK THAT OUT!", I shout, "I can't even remember you! Its been 4 years James! F-O-U-R YEARS! AND IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT"

Now I've done it. He recoils back into his shell. His expression changes. It looks like he has been hit in the face.

"Look, I didn't mean to, ok? I couldn't have done anything to change it!"

I smile. This was what I was looking for.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!", He says over and over.

When he stops I just look at him in disgust. He eyes have gone watery and his face is about to crumple. Silent tears drip down his face. We don't say a word. He just cries and cries while I look on at him, smiling.

After a while he passes out. A woman comes in to tell him to go and when she sees him, starts to drag him.

"NO!", I say Jumping at her. She drops James in surprise and mutters something about "Ruddy lunatics". She picks James up and starts to Drag him again.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!", I jump at her. She can take away my life and soul. She can take away my happiness, my joy. But she can't take away my best friend. I shove her and she falls back. Her small, fragile body keels over backward and she falls down the stairs and into the beyond.

I pick up James and carry him into my room.

"James. How could I ever let them take you. They can take me but not you. Never you."


End file.
